Hujan, Payung, dan Dia
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: Semua ini berhubungan. Antara Hujan, Payung, dan Dia. #Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri


_Hujan, Payung, dan Dia_.

.

.

.

Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Cerita hanya milik Air Mata Bebek.

.

.

.

Fanfiksi AU untuk kontes S-savers : Banjir TomatCherry

.

.

.

Semoga menikmati, para pembaca semua.

.

.

.

.

.

'―_A__t 6 o'clock in the morning__, __i woke up from the dreaming 'bout you__. M__y tears was fallen away__. __All my time has disappeared_―'

Sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di pundak seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri di samping rel kereta listrik dengan _headset_ yang menempel di telinga dan membuatnya tidak bisa mendengar suara apapun di luar sana. Tepukan yang kedua membuat gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna unik yaitu merah muda menoleh ke belakang untuk mencari siapa yang melakukannya.

_**Wush...**_

Angin kencang menerbangkan helaian rambutnya yang panjang mengarah ke arah samping ketika angin kencang itu datang dari kereta listrik yang melanju kencang melewatinya di rel depannya tadi. Mata _emerald_ itu menatap satu persatu para penumpang yang sedang berdiri untuk menunggu kereta listrik mereka datang. Ada pria paruh baya dengan kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut berwarna putih, sosok ibu berambut ikal pendek yang tengah bercanda bersama anak lelakinya yang berumur sekitar lima atau enam tahun, di sisi lainnya pula ada tiga gadis berseragam sekolah mengobroli seorang pemuda yang tidak jauh darinya. Gadis itu memutar kepala ke samping dan mengarah pada pemuda yang menjadi bahan obrolan para gadis sekolah itu. Ya, tiga langkah di samping kanannya terdapat seorang pemuda berwajah tegas, mata tajam dengan pupil hitam, hidung mancung, tubuh tinggi dan bidang, juga... _fashion _yang normal seperti kemeja putih ditutupi sweater biru juga celana bahan yang berwarna sama dengan sweater tersebut.

_Eh? Kenapa aku baru menyadari kalau dia berasal dari sekolah yang sama denganku?_ Gadis itu menatap seragam sekolahnya yang memakai sweater dan rok di atas lutut berwarna biru, mirip dengan yang dipakai pemuda itu. Sang gadis hanya menghela napas lalu bersikap tidak peduli lagi dengan pemuda yang sempat menarik perhatiannya sedikit lalu memokuskan pikirannya pada lagu yang ia dengarkan.

'―_All my song is 'bout you. 'Till the end just 'bout you. I don't know why I'm scared. If this heart will be gone_.'

Tepat ketika detik terakhir lagu tersebut berjalan, kereta listrik berwarna kuning itu berhenti di samping gadis itu. Tidak berapa lama, petugas kereta mulai berjaga ketika pintu tersebut sudah dibuka bersama dan mengatur penumpang yang akan keluar terlebih dahulu, lalu membiarkan para penumpang lainnya masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta. Mereka semua mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman ketika kereta cukup kosong dari penumpang di stasiun sebelumnya. Kaki yang terbaluti sepatu coklat dan kaos kaki hitam itu melangkah masuk ke dalam gerbong dan memutuskan untuk berdiri menghadap jendela.

Tas kotak yang semula digenggamnya di tangan kanan kini ia pindahkan ke tangan sebelah kiri. Sementara itu tangan kanannya terangkat dan menggenggam benda putih yang biasa menjadi pegangan para penumpang yang tidak duduk agar aman. Tidak sampai lima menit pintu semua gerbong kereta tersebut menutupi perlahan dengan rapat. Goncangan kecil ketika kereta melaju membuat tubuh gadis itu sedikit tidak seimbang namun dapat ia kuasai ketika ia menggenggam erat pegangan di tangan kanannya.

Perlahan-lahan kecepatan kereta yang ia tumpangi mencepat dan pemandangan gelap beserta tembok tersebut berganti dengan suasana kota Hokkaido yang sering ia lihat ketika berangkat sekolah. Mata gadis itu menyipit ketika sinar matahari menyinari wajahnya yang cantik. Itu tidak berlangsung lama, ia segera membuka matanya kembali mulai terbiasa dengan cahayanya. Suara lagu yang setia mengalun di indera pendengarannya. Tidak peduli dengan sekitar, mungkin itu yang bisa dideskripsikan seorang gadis sepertinya saat ini.

Matanya bergerak memandang langit yang didominan oleh kapas awan hitam. Gadis itu berpikir, apa sebentar lagi akan hujan? Ah, dia lupa membawa payung untuk berjaga-jaga. Lagi-lagi ia hanya menghela napas.

Tidak terduga, kereta yang dinaiki gadis itu berhenti mendadak dan membuatnya tidak seimbang ketika berdiri. Tangannya tidak menggenggam erat benda putih tersebut, alhasil kini tubuhnya terjatuh mengarah ke bawah.

"Uwaaa!" Gadis itu menutup matanya ketika terjatuh dan tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Perlahan mata _emerald _itu terbuka dan mendongak siapa yang menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh ke bawah.

Pemuda itu. Pemuda yang berasal dari sekolah yang sama dengan sang gadis. Pemuda yang tadi tepat berada tiga langkah di samping gadis itu dan menjadi bahan obrolan ketiga gadis yang berseragam sekolah di stasiun tadi. Ya, pemuda itu menolongnya.

"_Daijōbu_." Suara berat yang dikeluarkan sang penolong membuat ia segera memberdirikan tubuhnya tegap lalu menunduk sopan. "_A-arigatō gozaimasu_. _Etto_ ..., _sumimasen_." Gadis itu berucap gugup.

Pemuda itu mengangguk sekilas lalu bergumam, "...hn." ia melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan sang gadis. Suasana di antara mereka berdua berubah menjadi canggung seketika. Tidak keduanya memilih untuk berucap kalimat-kalimat lain untuk mengobrol sejenak.

"_Mohon maaf, telah terjadi kecelakaan kecil pada kereta yang menuju Tokyo di stasiun selanjutnya. Kami harap anda bisa bersabar menunggu kami yang sedang menyelesaikan kejadian tersebut secepatnya. Sekali lagi_―"

Gadis merah muda itu melepaskan _headset_ yang menempel di kedua telinganya dan menyimak pengumuman dari mikrofon kecil di langit kereta. Ah, rupanya ada kejadian kecil di stasiun yang menjadikan dirinya bisa telat ke sekolah. Tangan kanan gadis itu terangkat ke depan dadanya lalu matanya menatap jarum pendek dan jarum panjang di jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Ia benar-benar akan telat.

Mengingat akan telatnya berangkat sekolah, gadis itu menoleh pada sang pemuda yang menolongnya tadi. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tengah bersender di samping pintu gerbong dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada dan kepalanya yang menengok ke samping―keluar jendela pintu gerbong. Dari tingkahnya gadis itu menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda di depannya begitu santai tidak memikirkan bahwa ia juga akan telat sama seperti gadis itu.

"_Ano_ ...," akhirnya sang gadis mengucapkan sesuatu pada pemuda itu. "apa kau ... tahu kita akan terlambat?"

Pemuda itu tidak mengalihkan sama sekali pandangannya keluar hanya untuk menatap gadis di depannya. "Hn."

_Lalu mengapa kau begitu santai? _Batin gadis itu sedikit kesal. Ia memutar matanya ke samping lalu menatap malas keluar jendela. Pipi _chubby_ yang sedikit memerah kesal itu menggembung.

_**Tes.**_

"Eh?" mata gadis merah muda itu melebar seketika setitik demi setitik air yang turun dari langit mulai turun membasahi jendela. Tidak lama suara hantaman air hujan ke atas keretanya mulai terdengar semakin kencang yang menandakan bahwa turunnya hujan saat ini mampu membasahi seragam sekolahnya dalam sekejap. "Bagaimana ini ..."

"_Selamat pagi, semua. Berhubung kereta yang mengalami kecelakaan kecil sudah kami selesaikan, kami akan menjalankan kereta ini. Sekali lagi, berhubung kereta_―"

Tak lama kereta berwarna kuning itu kembali melaju menuju stasiun selanjutnya. Tangan gadis itu kini menggenggam erat benda putih yang menggantung di atas agar tidak lagi ada kejadian hampir jatuh ke bawah. Ia mengabaikan suara-suara manusia ataupun suara yang dihasilkan kereta. Matanya sedikit sendu menatap titik-titik hujan yang masih saja membasahi jendela dengan deras.

Tidak lama keretanya berhenti total di stasiun. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati pintu dan berdiri di samping pemuda tadi. Ketika pintu terbuka, angin yang berhembus menerbangkan pelan helaian rambut merah muda gadis itu. Tidak ingin membuang waktu, gadis itu melangkah keluar dari gerbong kereta dan menuju pintu keluar.

"Sakura."

Langkahnya terhenti ketika suara yang tidak terlalu asing memanggil nama kecil gadis itu. Sang gadis memutar tubuhnya perlahan, tiba-tiba sebuah payung yang masih terlpat rapih melayang ke arahnya dan menghantam pelan keningnya. Ia meringis pelan ketika memegang payung biru tua itu lalu menatap sinis pada sang pelaku.

"Kembalikan payung itu ketika kau sudah sampai di sekolah." Namun kesinisan gadis itu perlahan memudar dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa ia artikan sendiri. "_Jaa ne_."

"..._naze_?" gadis itu bergumam ketika ia menatap payung tersebut. Ia mendongak ke pemuda yang sudah memakai topi jaketnya dan berjalan keluar stasiun. "_C-chotto matte_!"

Pemuda itu berhenti berjalan lalu menoleh padanya. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku? dan―" tangannya menggenggam erat payung itu. "_―anata wa ... dare_?"

Senyuman kecil menghampiri wajah tampan pemuda itu. "Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

Pemuda itu kembali berjalan cepat lalu langkah kakinya semakin cepat dan lebar ketika menembus hujan di luar sana. Mata _Emerald_ gadis itu memandang kepergian sang pemuda yang begitu cepat. Senyum kecil dan suara ketika pemuda itu menyebut nama kecilnya mengiang di pikirannya saat ini. Begitu aneh dan membuat jantungnya berdebar agak kencang. Semua itu terus memenuhi pikirannya.

_**Bruk!**_

Tampak seorang gadis lain yang berseragam sama dengan gadis merah muda itu memutar tubuhnya sebentar. "_Go-gomen_, aku sudah terlambat!" Lalu ia kembali berlari sembari membuka payung menuju keluar stasiun.

_Ha? Terlambat?_

"HUWAAAAAAA! AKU TERLAMBAAAAAT!"

Semua pikiran itu buyar ketika sebuah kata 'terlambat' terucap dari bibir merahnya.

.

.

.

.

_Fin_


End file.
